Man-powered craft are available for hire in waterfront recreation areas and commonly are propelled by continuously rotating paddle wheels operated by various kinds of foot pedal devices. Commonly such craft are pontoon based with seats that allow the user to sit high above the water. In general, they are noted for a ponderous movement and relatively limited speed capabilities.
More recent developments have included fiberglass boats of various types with transmission devices allowing reciprocating motion to be transformed into rotational motion by some conventional means. By improving the hydrodynamic contour of the craft, greater speed may be achieved, but, to date, the limitations on speed have been such that boats that are paddled or rowed are ordinarily faster and more efficient than any such craft.